Un beso de la gata ladrona
by NereaMugiwara
Summary: Eustass Kidd está buscando a Luffy. Sin embargo, se encuentra con un obstáculo. ¿Que haría el gran Kidd si se encuentra con una piedra en el camino difícil de esquivar? Y, aún peor. ¿Y si esa piedra fuera una mujer? One shoot.


Este es un one-shoot que llevo tiempo pensando y, que hasta hoy no me he atrevido a publicar. Es un Kidd & Nami, una pareja que, sinceramente, me encanta. En verdad espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos!

PD: Si está entrecomillado y en cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

-Apartate de una vez. Sólo estorbas. -Kidd empezaba a perder seriamente la paciencia.

-No me moveré. Si vas a atacar a mi capitán, venceme a mí antes.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza niñita? ¿Es que quieres morir?

_"Vaya desperdicio sería."_

-Sé lo que piensas Kidd. No soy tan fácil de atrapar cómo tú te crees. ¿Sabes acaso dónde se encuentra Luffy en estos momentos? Está acompañado por toda la tripulación. Si quieres enfrentarte a él, necesitarás más que tu poder de los imancitos.

Esto fué la gota que colmó el vaso. Kidd desconocía el paradero del mugiwara pero no por ello aguantaría que una niñata insolente le hablase de esa manera.

-¿Qué cojones quieres? ¿Pelear? Peleemos entonces.

Kidd empezó a atacar a la chica, sin darle mucho tiempo a escapar de sus ataques. Poco a poco la llevó hacia un callejón sin salida. Lo que no se esperaba era la nube de rayos que le cayó encima. Recuperó un poco la compostura.

_"¿De dónde cojones salió eso?"_

-Lion rod- Kidd se giró hacia la voz. Obtuvo su respuesta a fin de cuentas.

La chica se adelantó un par de pasos, situándose peligrosamente cerca del rango de ataque de Kidd. Se había quitado su sudadera. Ahora solamente contaba con sus vaqueros y la parte superior de un bikini para resguardarse. Poder de persuasión femenino lo llaman. Pero Kidd no se dejaría llevar por eso en plena batalla.

Comenzó a sentir mucho calor de repente. Cómo si la temperatura hubiese aumentado drásticamente y, de un momento a otro, necesitó deshacerse de su abrigo. Lo tiró al suelo, quedándose sólo en pantalón y en esa especie de chaleco.

-Dime Kidd, ¿conoces algo de la ciencia del clima?- Esto desorientó totalmente a Kidd. Era de noche, estaban en una ciudad del Shin Sekai, ¿por qué debería conocer la ciencia del clima de ese lugar?

-No sé ni donde están norte y sur.

-Entonces, doy por sabido que no conoces la reacción de mi ataque.

-Pues no pelirroja. ¿Puedes darme una pista? -Kidd sonreía picaramente.

-El Heat Egg hace aumentar la temperatura, de manera que tu oponente tenga unas irrefrenables ganas de rendirse para irse a tomar un granizado.-Nami guiñó descaradamente.

-Me están entrando ganas de otra cosa. Y no precisamente de un granizado.

-Ahora soy yo la que no entiendo.-La cara de Nami era todo un cuadro. Se había desorientado tal y cómo anteriormente ella había desorientado a Kidd.- ¿Puedes darme una pista pelirrojo?

-Con mucho gusto.- Kidd se acercó a la navegante. Esta reaccionó regresando sobre sus pasos. No contaba con la pared con la que su espalda chocó. Los ojos de su enemigo la miraban directamente y ella no se atrevió a desviar la mirada. Sería cobarde por su parte.

Kidd se le acercó y de la nada, en su mano apareció un cuchillo. Sus poderes habían aumentado y ahora podía controlar los objetos de tal manera que no sólo atraía todos los metales, podía atraer uno solo aunque este estuviese rodeado de otros.

_"Debo admitir que los dos años no fueron en balde, has crecido notoriamente pelirroja. Ya estás más a mi altura"_

Una vez estuvo a la altura de la pelirroja, le puso el cuchillo de manera que este le rozaba la garganta. Un movimiento en falso y todo habría acabado.

-Has dado pelea, poca, pero la has dado pelirroja.

Nami sonrió irónicamente. Entonces desapareció de entre los brazos de un atónito Kidd.

-Mirage tempo- Escuchó Kidd justo detrás de él.- ¿Decías pelirrojo?

_"Vaya, vaya con la muñequita"_

Se encontró con quince pelirrojas que lo miraban pícaramente.

_"Con una ya sería la bomba. No quiero imaginarme con quince."_

Kidd no quería seguir jugando a ese juego tan absurdo.

-Kidd, ¿puedes responderme a una duda?- preguntó una de las Nami.

-Supongo que no pierdo nada, pero a cambio, ¿podrías ser sólo una? Me está dando dolor de cabeza ver tantas mujeres descaradas.

-Claro. Mirage kaijo.- Nami confió instintivamente en Kidd y retiró el Mirage Tempo. Se sentó delante de él. Kidd contemplaba la escena totalmente asombrado. La veía confiada y al sentarse delante suya, la veía sumisa.

-¿Qué te intriga tanto cómo para rendierte ante el enemigo pelirroja?

-Tu brazo. ¿Qué le pasó?- Kidd no quería hablar de ello. Se veía obligado a usar ese brazo de chatarra por propia comodidad. No comprendía cómo Akagami Shanks podía vivir tranquilamente sin un reemplazo.

-Kidd, ¿quieres responderme?

-La verdad es que no me apetece ahora mismo.

-¿Me lo dirás en algún momento?- Realmente, le causaba curiosidad a Nami.

Kidd se sentó. No por educación ante Nami, más bien por cansancio.

-A cambio de algo.

-No te pienso dar dinero.- Nami dijo lo que más rápidamente pasó por su mente.

Kidd estalló en carcajadas. No era dinero precisamente lo que quería. Aveces por una chica que valía la pena, llegó a pagar. Pero eso fué hace tiempo. Nami frunció el ceño.

-No Nami, no quiero eso.

-¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?

-Un beso de la gata ladrona. Y me dá igual que tú no quieras. Te lo robaré aunque sea a la fuerza.

Se quedó callada. Miró los ojos de Kidd. Hablaba en serio. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Entonces.. ¿a qué esperas pelirrojo? Es sólo un beso al fin y al ca..

No pudo terminar la frase. Los labios de Kidd estaban sobre los suyos. No eran cómo los esperaba.

Los imaginaba ásperos y, por el contrario, eran suaves y dulces. Totalmente opuestos a la personalidad de Kidd. Le correspondió al beso y puso su mano en la mejilla del chico. Cualquiera diría que Kidd tenía veintitrés años. Tenía ya una cicatriz atravesando su tez y su sonrisa desquiciante le quitaba cualquier signo de juventud.

El beso se intensificó, dejó de ser dulce. Era más apasionado y fuerte.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Se miraron entre jadeos.

-¿Está contento ahora el capitán Kidd?- Nami sonrió.

-Necesito algo más.. ¿Tienes planes esta noche?

Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Nami creía conocer las intenciones de ese hombre sin embargo, no dudó en aceptar su mano. Le apetecía. Ese hombre le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento. Quizás no fuese tan malo.

Puede que Kidd fuese un bruto, pero esa noche, Nami disfrutó cómo nunca de su compañía.

Se despertó a su lado, con la ropa aún puesta. Increíblemente, Kidd no se sobrepasó con ella.

_"Al final no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Te gusta ganar eh Kidd? Nos veremos pronto, ya verás."_

Y con un beso en los labios de un dormido Eustass, Nami se fué al Thousand Sunny, dónde seguramente, un preocupado Sanji la estaría esperando todavía despierto.

¿FIN?


End file.
